Marking Papers
by ILikeScarvesAndGuitars
Summary: Angel has a bit of fun while Collins tries to mark his papers..


**A/N: Man I love Angel and Collins more than I should! My 21****st**** fic, go me! :) I'm quite proud of this one! Please R&R…for the A/C in all of us.  
****Disclaimer: Sigh. Don't. Own. Nothing.

* * *

**"Man these kids do horrible on easy tests….I give them five freaking sheets of review in advance yet none of them can study…" Collins muttered to himself while taking a drag off of his newly lit joint.

Collins had figured he had marked about five papers in the last hour, only because something, or _someone_, had kept on distracting him.

Not that he had mind, of course. Anything was better than sitting at a table and marking check marks or large x's beside answers. Collins guessed that he had marked more x's than he had check marks. His hand was starting to get tired and he glanced over at his girlfriend, impatiently sitting on their rugged couch.

Angel caught his glance and sighed, putting down the magazine she had been flipping through, and walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Can't you do that later?"

"Well I was before you decided to get your freak on." Collins laughed.

"_I_ got my freak on? You mean_ we_ got our freak on." Angel smirked, pecking Collins on the cheek and walked over to their refrigerator.

Collins felt a cool blast of air as Angel opened the door and began to count up the paper he had marked.

This was Angel's favourite part of the test marking process, because she always thought it was kind of sexy when Collins counted, for some reason. He seemed to say 'six' almost like 'sex', and she was sure he was doing it on purpose.

As Angel took a sip of orange juice, an idea sprang into her head.

"One, two, three four…" Collins counted.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten." Angel said, loudly enough for Collins to hear.

Without noticing, Collins picked up where Angel left off.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen…hey, wait a minute…" Collins paused to count over the questions.

Angel giggled and continued to drink her orange juice.

"Okay, lets start again." Collins sighed, flipping the page over, completely oblivious to his girlfriend's prank. "One, two, three, four, five, s_i_x, seven…"

"Did you just say sex?" Angle asked, curiously, turning around.

"What? Baby…no! Wait, when?" Collins spun around on his chair, staring at his girlfriend.

"What?" Angel smirked.

Collins shook his head. "Stop playing games, Ang. I'm trying to do work here."

"Of course." Angel sighed.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…"

"Sixty nine."

Collins tried not to smile. "Very mature, Angel."

"I know, huh? Maybe I should be one of those high school kids…"

Collins contemplated another good round in the bedroom but stared at the pile of work in front of him.

"After I mark five more papers, Angel, I promise."

Angel gave an exasperated sigh and gave up, putting her glass in the sink.

"So you would rather mark papers than have sex with me?"

"Of course not baby girl but this need to be done."

"Fine." Angel grumbled. Her screwing-up-with-Collins-counting-game _was_ fun…not as good as sex, of course, but he didn't seem to notice.

Angel listened as Collins began to add the marks up and punching them into his calculator.

"Okay so one mark for that…three marks for this…two marks for that, four marks for that question…wow he was on a roll…." Collins sighed. "One plus three plus two, four-"

"Six."

"Six." Collins absentmindedly punched into the calculator.

"Eight nine ten." Angel giggled.

"Eight, nine…argh Angel!" This time Collins meant business. "If you mess that up one more time I'll--"

"You'll what? Spank me?" Angel asked, grinning and walking over to his chair and perching herself on the lap of the Anarchist.

Collins sighed. "You aren't gonna let me get these papers done today, are you?"

Angel smirked. "Nope."

"Fine…I can live with that." Collins laughed, taking a quick drag of his joint. "Do you think the students will care that I don't have the papers marked?"

"Nope."

"Do you think I'll have any time tomorrow to mark any more papers?"

"Nope."

"You won't make any time?"

Angel grinned. "Nope."

"Good enough reason for me." Collins lifted up Angel, twirling her around. "Now what were you saying about sixty nine and being a student?"

-Fin-

* * *

**Eeek pointless fun :) Please review!**


End file.
